Various jet regulators have been created that are provided as plumbing functional units in the area of the fitting outlet of a sanitary outflow armature, and that are used to produce a soft, non-spraying jet of water. The known jet regulators can regularly be inserted into a sleeve-shaped outlet nozzle that can be screwed onto the end of the fitting outlet.
However, the use of a sleeve-shaped outlet nozzle that is to be screwed onto the fitting outlet requires an expensive machining of the outlet fitting, and, in addition, limits the structural clearance in the design of such an outlet fitting. In addition, the outlet nozzle, manufactured as a separate metal collar, usually chromed, results in significant additional costs.
In particular in high-quality fittings, which must also satisfy high aesthetic demands, the fitting and the associated nozzle must be jointly ground, polished, and subsequently chromed or painted together, at high expense, in order to achieve the smoothest possible transition between the fitting and the nozzle without color deviations and without disturbing gaps, and in order to ensure that the diameter is identical. The gaps that are standard with the use of conventional nozzles between the fitting and the nozzle that screws onto the outlet end of the fitting can not only disturb the optical appearance of such a fitting, but can also form a flaw from a hygienic point of view due to the collection of dirt.
From CH-A-380 042, a plumbing outlet fitting of the type named above is known in whose opening area a jet regulator in the form of an insert cartridge is provided. The clear opening of the opening area of the plumbing outlet fitting is adapted to the insertion cartridge in such a way that this cartridge can be inserted from the opening side into the fitting outlet in removable fashion. The peripheral wall at the opening side of the insertion cartridge has a hexagonal outer shape onto which a socket wrench can be placed for grasping and screwing on. The jet regulator, in the form of an insertion cartridge, can be inserted into the fitting outlet up to an insertion stop, and an axial annular seal is provided between the insertion stop and the adjacent end surface of the insertion cartridge.
The outlet fitting known from CH-A-380 042 does indeed make it possible to do away with an additional chromed metal collar and the expense connected therewith. However, in order to create the insertion stop required for the axial seal in the interior of the tube of the plumbing outlet fitting, a comparatively thick tube is required that has to be milled out in the opening area, or the later addition of a corresponding annular flange, and thus also an additional significant manufacturing expense, is required.